I'll Reach You
by BlueCotingaGirl
Summary: He wishes for his loved one back. But how can that happen after how much his former love had changed? AmericaxEngland, fluff.


**Hey, it's me again.**

**Since it's Valentine's Day, I've decided to write some songfics for my favorite pairings. **

**This is the first one, centered around the pairing AmericaxEngland.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to the respective owners. **

**The song is "I'll Reach You" by Delain.**

**

* * *

**

As much as I hate to admit it, I want you back with me, Alfred.

_Remember when you walked out into the rain_  
_The railroad and the sky were calling your name  
Can you hear them whisper:_  
_"Come and get lost with us"_

I can still remember your last day as my little brother. It's still in my mind, clear as day. I had a chance to teach you a lesson, and possibly end your life. I refused to do so because I loved you. I wish you could just see how I feel about you, Al. I knew that the outside world was calling to you, because that day, you went and left. At first, I was glad that you were able to go on and take care of yourself like you promised to long ago. But over time, I noticed how depressingly quiet it was without you. _  
_

_You've been chasing shadows in your hometown_  
_You searched for answers that refused ever to be found  
So you compromised and found a new horizon_  
_Ever since you left you're always on my mind_

The memory of our first meeting is also in my mind, loud and clear. You were so cute back then, and so innocent. When we first parted you were begging me to stay, and I told you to grow up and make history. You did just that, but at that time there was something else you longed for more than my love: your freedom. All you wanted was the ability to go out and see the world without being under anyone's control. I, of course, did my best to let you do that, but you saw it as a restriction and decided to go your own way. You got what you wanted, but it didn't affect me too well. Ever since you walked away from me, not looking back, I couldn't push you out of my head. _  
_

_Here's to you if you care to listen_  
_Here's to you let me cross the distance_

_Even if you're not here_  
_I'll reach you, I'll reach you_

Sometimes I look into the distance and hear your voice through my misty mind. Often, I get this urge to just say something out loud, and hoping you would care enough if you listened to it.  
"Alfred." I would say. "It's been a while since I've seen you. You might be skeptical if you heard this, or maybe you just wouldn't get it. I know I've told France, Russia, and China that I hated you, but that's not true at all. Truth is, I love you, but I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't know what anyone would think. I really, really love you, Alfred!"

It feels awkward talking to thin air, but in the end, I'm always satisfied until I have dreams about the Revolutionary War.

_Even though you're away I'm near_  
_We'll forgive and forget_  
_I'll reach you_

The next time I see you, that's what I'll say. That is, if I can work up the courage to do so, and if you're willing to forgive, forget, and listen._  
_

_Seven years and seven days you've been gone_  
_Seven years of changing faith and opinion_

Today is Valentine's Day in the present time. Another meeting day for the Allies. But for me, it marks the seven hundred thousandth day we've been separated. At least, that's what I think it is, because I lost count somehow. You've changed so much over the years that I don't know if we can be classified as family anymore.

_Would you recognize me if you walked beside me_  
_I would keep on waiting_  
_It's been too long_

As usual, I'm the first one at the meeting. I begin sketching pictures of nations on the chalkboard, and soon, I get lost in doing so.

"Sup British dude?"

I turn around, and see you standing in the doorway, with your usual goofy grin and bag of fast food. We no longer share much of the same interests, and you've got different opinions on food, art, literature, and so much more.

Since no one else was in the room, I decided to take my chance.

"Alfred," I began, "I have something important to tell you."

_Here's to you if you care to listen_  
_Here's to you let me cross the distance_

"Fire away."

"Alfred, it's just that...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I run over to him and grab him.

"What? But, if that's true, then why did you tell France and the others that I was a disaster?"

"I didn't want them to know about it. The truth is, I love you a lot, and you're the only one I've ever loved."

"Well then, love you too, British dude!" Alfred smiles, but it quickly fades away as he notices the other allies at the door, all at a loss for words.

"Hehe, how long have you been standing there, France?"

_Even if you're not here,  
I'll reach you, I'll reach you  
Even if you're far away, I'm near  
If you forgive and forget  
I'll reach you_

Well, that had been a bit, uh, awkward.

As I arrive home, I open my mailbox, not expecting anything more than some bills and telegrams. But amongst the bills and spam, I find...a pink envelope?

"What in the world?" I open the envelope to find a heavily decorated love card, instantly knowing who sent it. My eyes fell on the date of the card: it was written on February 9th.

"So you do care, Alfred." I could some warm, bittersweet wetness flowing down my cheeks.

"You'll always be in my heart."

_I'll reach you..._

**END**

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it!**

**This song just fit the USxUK relationship so well.**

**A happy valentine's day to all!**

**-Blue Cotinga Girl  
**


End file.
